Spirit Journey
by DuvessaH
Summary: Why was I still so weak? We had been collecting the shards of the Sacred Jewel for long enough that I should be able to take care of myself. So why do people still have to save me? I don't want to be like Kikyō but I have to get stronger! My arrows have spiritual powers and maybe Kaede can help me to improve my skill. Now if Inuyasha would just stop looking so grumpy all the time!


Author's Notes: I sadly have just started watching this show. As it was airing, I only watched episodes sporadically. Now I am totally obsessed, but I have only watched up to the beginning of the third season. So this story is based off of only what I've seen so far.

A grunt disturbed my thoughts. I quickly got up and went over to Miroku. I knelt down and felt the cloth on his head. It was hot again. I can't figure out how to break his fever. I'll get some medicine as soon as I cool this cloth again.

"I can do that," I looked over my shoulder. Inuyasha was standing up near the door where he usually sat guard. "Go back to sleep."

I looked away again. "No it's okay I've got it."

"Something wrong?" he came forward. The concern that wasn't normally there, was clear in his voice. I'm not doing a very good job of hiding my sadness.

The fight earlier replayed in my head again. My arrow had landed on the demon. It should've been enough to seriously injure or incapacitate the demon, but instead it only stopped him for a moment. I could see that Miroku and Sanga had been counting on my arrow delivering the final blow or maybe injuring enough so that they could get the final blow. Inuyasha was busy dealing with Naraku's latest pawn. I couldn't even stop one damn demon.

"I'll be fine," I walked past him and out the door to get cool water. When my arrow failed, Miroku sacrificed himself _again_ so that I wouldn't get hurt. His vortex of course sucked in a few of those hornets. Luckily, I had brought a few epi-pens through the well. Every time he takes in those hornets it affects him quicker. That's how most people react to stings; progressively getting worse reactions each time. Sanga had been busy fighting off an entire mob of low-level demons so she was busy too. Hell even Kirara was taking on more demons than me.

I'm really pathetic. In a couple years, probably even Shippō will be taking on more than I. When we first started finding the shards of the Sacred Jewel, I was always having to be saved. I know that my problem then was that I had grown up in an era where fighting wasn't as necessary. But after all this time together, how can I as an adult be so incompetent?

I turned back from the stream and saw Inuyasha staring at me a look of frustration on his face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked sounding pouty.

"It's nothing, excuse me," I passed him to go back inside with Miroku's cloth. He grumbled and sat back down at the door.

I went back and wiped Miroku's face. I placed it on his forehead and went to my bag. I need to get a fever reliever. I brought a cup of water and the pills back to Miroku. I rubbed his arm, "Miroku wake up," I said quietly trying not to wake the others. His eyes drifted open. "Sit up. I have something to help with the fever," I put my hand behind his head to help as he came up on his elbows.

"Don't you dare," I heard a seething whisper come from behind me. I looked back and Inuyasha was standing his foot slightly raised. "I'll break that hand." Then I noticed Miroku's hand drifting towards my skirt.

"Do you want to live or not?" I ground out between my teeth.

"I'd like to live," he laughed weakly. The hand fell back to the ground.

"Take these and don't chew. Swallow them whole with the water," I handed him the pills and the water. Once that was done he laid back down and almost immediately went back to sleep. I replaced the cloth on his head.

I then went back to my blanket without looking at Inuyasha but I could feel his eyes on me. We had already decided we would head back to the village tomorrow so that we could replenish our supplies and so that I could go back to my original time. I decided that I wouldn't go home. Instead I would ask Kaede about how to become a better fighter. I know I was using some kind of spiritual power with my arrows, but I didn't understand it at all. I wish I had listened to my grandfather more. It was probably some inherited knowledge from my past lives. Kikyō. I took a deep breath and buried deeper into my blanket. Inuyasha was still watching from the doorway his scowl growing more pronounced.

Next morning, I awoke to the sounds of birds outside the shack we were staying in. Shippō and Miroku were still sleeping. I got up and checked on Miroku who looked much better and then walked outside. Inuyasha was in the stream washing the blood off his jacket. Miroku and Kirara were not there. Probably washing up in the stream somewhere else.

I sat there by the fire and took stock of my bag for the trip back to the village. "You still look upset," Inuyasha brought his top over the fire and put it on a spit to dry. His tone sounded accusatory. His arms were folded and his eyes were closed.

"I've just been thinking of what I need to do," he opened one eye to look sideways at me. I kept my eyes on the fire. He didn't speak. "I want to learn more about how to be a priestess."

His head snapped around to look at me. I knew I already was too much like Kikyō to him and this would only increase it but I couldn't help it. That was where my strength would lie. I knew it. "Whatever," he said and walked away. I let my head fall in my hand. Why did Kikyō still have to be around? She should be back in my body and back in the past as it should be. _Look who's talking. You shouldn't be in the Feudal Era either._ I sighed heavily and got ready to leave.


End file.
